


001

by plaidsleep



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 23:44:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaidsleep/pseuds/plaidsleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why he chose to do it, he didn't know. He just felt like it. Restrain the brat and add a little bit of extra excitement to their evening of fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	001

Suddenly, in the midst of all the touches and longing in the air, Eren could feel his arms being drawn to his back. Why he was doing that, for what purpose, he couldn’t gather. But whatever his Captain was doing, he’d trust him. In the meantime Eren returned his attention to their busy mouths, to the heat of Levi’s breath on his lips, the soft feel of that plump skin, and the light eagerness of that slight, slight pressure of the Captain’s mouth.

A sound escaped the young man’s throat as a strange noise reached his ear and a feeling tickled up his back. Unmistakably, it was the sharp click of a buckle. The straps of his bonds were being undone. The sudden realization had Eren’s young heart racing, anticipation rising. Was—was Levi really planning to—

Before he could finish that thought another strange sensation took him. It felt like Levi was wrapping something around his wrists and forearm. Something tight and hard and—Eren pulled away from the kisses.

"C-Captain?"

"Hm?" Levi responded with a hum. Not surprised, not innocent. In fact, he sounded rather annoyed for being interrupted.

"Um. What are you—" at that, Eren tried to move. He wriggled his arms but his hands wouldn’t budge. There was something tugging at them, keeping them still.

"Hm. I wonder?" Levi responded, sarcasm dripping from his words.

Eren pursed his lips, his cheeks flushing. The Captain had him restrained, his hands bound tight behind his back.

_Oh._

The hint of smirk tugged at Levi’s lip. Good, the brat understood.

Mindless gibberish and stunned silence continued to sputter out of Eren’s mouth as Levi made himself more comfortable on his lap. It was cute, in a way, if annoying.  _He really is a virgin_ , Levi thought, tilting his head to kiss at Eren’s neck.

The boy was hesitant of the action at first, bending toward him and crushing his cheek to stem the tickle, but soon he melted into it. Eren straightened his back, almost arching it with his tied hands at the peak of its curve. Now new noises were spewing out of his mouth. Far more pleasant ones. Little gasps and moans, and the occasional growl of frustration at the uselessness of his hands. 

What possessed him to restrain the brat Levi hadn’t the foggiest. Maybe it was to add some flavor to their evening, or maybe it was to remove those annoying, wandering hands that always got in the way or were to hasty and curious for their own good. Whatever it was, he was strangely glad for it. Despite how angry the restraints might have made him, Levi could clearly feel excitement gathering down below in Eren’s lap with every little useless tug. Or, maybe that was just in reaction to Levi’s teeth and tongue on his skin.

"Captain," Eren panted out on the end of a breath. He wanted to touch him, to hold him, pull him closer, and the restraints only made the desire all the more powerful. 

"Captain," he said again, harsher now, almost a plea.

"What is it?" The man pulled back, his hands on either of Eren’s neck as he stared. “Getting impatient?"

Eren’s eyes widened, his face flashing red and confirming Levi’s suspicion. Another smirk pulled at his lip. He neared again and stopped at Eren’s reddened ear, his cheek brushing against the younger’s temple.

"You want me to continue?" he whispered, breath hot. “You want me to let you go?" His hand lowered, fingers skating down his back and over bound wrists, drawing shivers of the body and lungs. He took in a breath, lips right up against the curve of Eren’s ear. “I’m not going to."

Eren pursed his lips, trying and failing to keep down another embarrassing groan. It was all the encouragement the Captain needed. His hands returned to Eren’s shoulders and gently, gradually, coaxed him down onto the bed. Staring down, raven hair in his eyes, it was quite the arousing sight. Not just for him but for Eren as well.

Levi shifted in his seat, pressing his end down firm on Eren’s hips and giving an experiment grind against that obvious erection poking through. Eren reacted just as he predicted: a shaky exhale and flutter of eyelids over those beautiful hazy eyes. Perhaps, he mused, he should try restraining the brat more often; this was starting to get fun.


End file.
